With You
by StolenAshes
Summary: A RonHermione fic where Viktor decide's he can't live with the distance.


The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
  
Hermione spent days on end thinking longingly of her return to Hogwarts, where she could see her two best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. It had been entirely too long since she had seen them and missed them dearly, Ron more so than Harry. Ron had been all that was on her mind over the summer holidays. Him and her 2-year boyfriend Viktor Krum. She stared at the picture on her nightstand in her room of her and Viktor standing together happily after she had visited him last summer over holiday break. She loved him a lot, considering they lived so far away and rarely ever saw each other. She smiled and stood up from her bed and looked out into the window into the darkening night sky. She hoped Viktor would return her letter. Despite how she felt for Ron, she loved Viktor more than anyone.  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
As she stared out the window, a small owl swooped down from the sky and into her room, perching on top of her dresser, knocking over several pictures of Viktor, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasly's. She knew instantly that it was from Ron, because the owl was Pigwidgeon.  
  
"Hello Pig." She said smiling at the owl that was now fluttering around the room at top speed as though very pleased with itself. It finally landed neatly on Hermione's shoulder and she detached the parchment and sat on her bed. Pig began twitting and fluttering madly around the room again. She stared at Ron's writing and smiled.  
  
Hermione,  
I hope all is well there. Everything's going great here. Bill and Charlie have come to stay until the start of term and Mum wants you and Harry to come stay too. I know, I know, it's a bit early to be asking you to come stay for holidays, but I really miss you, and so does my mum. She says it's nice to have some women in the house for a change. Let's face it; Ginny's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Anyway, I wrote to Harry letting him know too, and he's all for it. Write back as soon as you can letting me know if you can come stay with us for the remaining 4 weeks. If you can't, that's alright, but I think Mum would prefer you come. Harry's really excited. He can't wait to get away from those Muggles he lives with...and who can blame him? Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
I'm still thinking about it Almost forgot what it was like  
  
To know what it feels like  
  
Hermione re-read his letter and ran out of her room and down the stairs to the dining room where her mother and father Were sitting talking happily to each other.  
  
"Mum, "she said approaching the table, Ron's letter clutched in her hand. "Ron wants me to come stay for the holidays. He says his mum misses having me there and wants to have me spend the rest of the holidays there as soon as possible. I promise if you let me go, I'll come here for Christmas holidays." She said pleading her mother to let her go.  
  
"You don't have to come home for Christmas holidays," her mother said. "But if you really want to go, I don't see why not. The Weasly's are such nice people. But do write us often so we can keep up on what's going on with you." Her mother replied.  
  
"You're serious?! You'll let me go?!" she squealed.  
  
"Yes." Her father replied.  
  
She jumped up and hugged both of her parents, then ran upstairs to write her reply to Ron. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk, along with a quill and some ink, and began to write, all the while, Pig fluttering around waiting for a letter to take back for Ron.  
  
Ron,  
My mum says I can stay. So how is tomorrow at Noon in the Leaky Cauldron? I hope that's alright, because I can't wait to see you! I really miss you, and Harry too! So, be sure to tell your mum and dad I'm coming. I'll see you then!  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione took the parchment, rolled it up, attached it to Pig's leg, watching him soar out the open window back to the Burrow. She gave a great sigh of relief and sprawled out onto her bed, smiling up at the ceiling, a great happiness spreading over her. And slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, Pig was sleeping on the end of her bed with a note from Ron attached to his leg. He had soared in through her open window earlier in the morning. Hermione carefully detached Ron's letter and read:  
  
Hermione,  
Great! I'll see you then at noon. I can't wait to see you!  
Ron  
  
She gave a great sigh and decided she had better start packing her things. She pulled out her Hogwarts trunk and tossed in her robes, wand, and her pictures of her and Viktor and closed it up, heading downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the dining room, her mother and father were waiting there for her, a stack of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione!" Her mother said offering her a plate and smiling.  
  
"So what time are you going to meet Ron and where?" her father asked.  
  
"Today at noon, in the leaky cauldron." She replied smiling. Today was going to be a great day. She ate her pancakes fairly quickly and headed upstairs being careful not to forget anything. She found Crookshanks hiding under her bed and placed him in his pet carrier. When she was done, she dragged her stuff downstairs and out to the car, where they set off for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
When they arrived, it was 11:50. They greeted Tom, and he smiled his usual toothless grin. They ordered some drinks and Had just sat down when Hermione heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"RON!" she called turning around and running up to her best friend. "It's so good to see you!" she said hugging him. He returned the hug equally. They stayed there embracing each other for a while, and then broke apart only to sit down at a table with Hermione's parents and Ron's dad. He began talking about muggle things, while Ron and Hermione talked about stuff that had happened over the holidays. Hermione thought Ron looked exceptionally handsome today.  
  
"You ok Hermione? You seem kind of out of it today." Ron said concerned.  
  
"Oh it's nothing...I'm just thinking." She replied.  
  
Before they knew it, it was almost four in the afternoon, so Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasly bid goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Granger and set off for the burrow. Hermione couldn't help but feel happy as they arrived at the burrow, and greeted Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, and Percy in the front yard.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! How wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Weasly said bustling over and hugging her. "By the way dear, you've gotten a letter." She said, handing her a folded piece of parchment. "It came in only about ten minutes ago. Well, now, I'll go and prepare dinner. We'll be eating in the garden. Ginny, why don't you take Hermione's stuff up to her room?" and with that, Mrs. Weasly hurried off into the house to prepare dinner.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said Percy. "I hope all is well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an important report due on Monday that I must finish." And he left.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. This was going to be the best 4 weeks of her life.  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
She then decided to open the letter up in Ginny's room. So, she followed Ron into the house and said she was going to brush up before dinner, when actually, she was going to open her letter. When she reached Ginny's room, Ginny was sitting on her bed writing in a diary.  
  
"Oh, what's that Hermione?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"A letter," she said opening it. "From Viktor!" She read the letter in it's entirety, and when she was done, looked up, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, worried.  
  
Hermione began to cry full on and tossed the letter onto Ginny's bed before running out of the room and down the stairs, into the front yard of the burrow, where she collapsed in the grass, crying her eyes out.  
  
Ginny picked up the letter and read:  
  
Hermione  
  
This is not easy to do, but I think it's for the best. You see, we live far away from each other and I think it best if we didn't see each other anymore. It makes me upset, but, we never see each other. I hope you understand and that you won't be upset. I will still always love you.  
Viktor  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
Ginny dropped the letter on her bed and decided maybe she should leave Hermione to deal with this on her own. She then picked up her diary and continued writing.  
  
A while later, Mrs. Weasly called out to everyone that dinner was ready. Bill and Charlie had set up tables in the back yard like they had done when Ron and Hermione had been in their fourth year. Mrs. Weasly brought the dishes out and everyone sat down, when she noticed Hermione wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" she asked. "I'm, sure she must be hungry..."  
  
"Oh...she's moping around in the front yard because that letter was from Viktor. He broke up with her." Ginny told her mother.  
  
Ron, who had just started on some Mashed potatoes spit them out. "WHAT?" he said, standing up from the table and running out to the front yard, where he saw Hermione, sitting in the grass, staring at her knee's, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said, sitting down next to her in the grass.  
  
"Go away..." she said, turning her head away from him.  
  
"Hermione, please, I'm trying to help you..." he said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Viktor..." She said, turning to look him in the eyes. "He...he broke up with me! I don't understand! He said we lived too far apart and he hated the distance...and...oh RON!" she cried out burying her head into Ron's chest and hugging onto him tightly.  
  
Ron just sat there, holding Hermione, his eyes closed, listening to her continued sobs, all the while patting her on the back, reassuring her that everything would be alright. Hermione pulled back after a while and looked Ron in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks Ron...you've helped a lot...but...I just..." she stumbled, tears still leaking out onto her already soaking face. Ron took his hand and touched it to her cheek, wiping away the single tear that had fallen. "Ron...I..." she cut herself off.  
  
"I know it hurts, but it will get better...I promise. There will be other guys, and someday, you'll find the right one for you. If Viktor dumped you, it's his loss." He said, staring into her brown eyes. The next moment, without realizing what he was doing, he leaned in to kiss her, Hermione, doing the same. When his lips met hers, everything that happened with Viktor flooded out of her and a whole new world of emotions rushed in to greet her. She knew then that Viktor would no longer be a part pf her, and that she would be alright.  
  
Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you 


End file.
